


A New Day

by ficfan3484



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfan3484/pseuds/ficfan3484
Relationships: Aloy/Avad (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: HZD Secret Santa 2019





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenontrioxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenontrioxide/gifts).




End file.
